


Downpour

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Weredog!Fíli AU [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sick Kíli, weredog!Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelidona left a prompt of - 'sick Kíli and a kind landlady who takes care of him and tries to keep his dog away to let him rest'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been stubborn for a while for absolutely no reason that I can fathom, at any rate I wrote this at work in between trying not to smack medical professionals around the back of the head as they are so clearly incapable of using computers.  
> I hope this reads alright considering its been written in fits and starts.

Fíli was drenched, not even his fur could protect him from the torrential downpour.

He was completely and utterly miserable, slumped in the corner of the inn's kennels and staring forlornly up at the lit window of the room his little brother was currently wrapped up in.

The week travelling to this grotty little village had been awful. The rain had been almost constant and on the odd occasion when the clouds had mercifully let up their downpour, the wind had cut as it howled past them. Fíli's fur had barely protected him against it; Kíli, in his heavy dwarven layers, didn't stand a chance once everything was soaked through.

Fíli had tried his best to keep Kíli warm, curling up around him at night as they huddled by whatever meagre, sputtering fire they'd managed to coax into being beneath the fickle shelter of the trees. But it was all for naught, his little brother had taken ill.

They'd stumbled into the inn, Kíli shivering and sneezing, his cheeks flushed fever pink. Fíli trotted beside him, eyeing his little brother warily.

"Goodness!" Fíli startled at the sudden voice, turning to look at a rather portly woman bustling towards them, blanket in hand that she quickly wrapped around Kíli's shivering form, "Come now, love, over by the fire with you."

Fíli slunk beside them, fur leaving small puddles of water on the floorboards as he went.

Once Kíli was settled in one of the comfortable chairs by the large fireplace and the motherly matron had trotted off to sort out a room and gather some warm honeyed mead and bowl of stew, Fíli rested his head on his brother's blanket covered knee, a worried whine escaping him before he could stop it.

"'m fine, Fee," Kíli murmured, stroking Fíli's head.

"Right, let's get you upstairs and into a bed," the matron said, shooing Fíli away as she helped Kíli stand, "My husband will put your dog out in the kennels for you."

Kíli jolted at her words, "But..."

"Now, love, I'll not be having my rooms smelling of wet dog and you need to rest. He'll be fine out in the kennels."

"But..." Kíli tried again, looking wide eyed at Fíli as he was led away.

Fíli went to follow only to find the tired looking landlord blocking his way and sliding a lead over his head to tug him in the opposite direction to Kíli.

"Come on, boy," the landlord grumbled, "the quicker I get you out, the quicker I get to come back in."

And so Fíli had found himself back out in the rain, in a shabby pen with barely any cover, and a padlocked door, so even if he shifted he couldn't get out.

Shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear the water, Fíli huffed. He was glad Kíli was somewhere safe and warm, but he couldn't help but lament his own less than pleasant situation.

With a sneeze and a shudder he curled up in the least wet corner of the pen, body shivering as he tried to conserve what little heat he had remaining.

-x-

Kíli lay in bed, surrounded by warm blankets, watching the rain drops run down the thick windowpane. The water glistened faintly in the firelight. He didn't like not having Fíli with him, it wasn't right, wasn't how they were supposed to be. But every time he tried to get up or ask for him the otherwise kindly Lady of the inn pressed him back into bed and told him not to worry, that his dog would be fine, and he needed to rest if he wanted to get better.

Rest was difficult to come by though, without the comforting weight of Fíli beside him.

Kíli sniffled, he wanted his brother.

-x-

The landlady held out against Kíli's pitiful looks and pleas for two days before she finally relented.

Fíli looked woefully bedraggled when the landlord came to fetch him, slipping the lead over his head once more to bring him into the kitchen where his wife was waiting with an old blanket, ready to towel off the worst of the rainwater from his fur.

Fíli grunted at the rough drying, feeling his fur stick up every which way.

Thorin would be appalled.

"Well, that'll have to do," she groused, hands planted on her ample hips, "If you work him up, though, you'll be straight back out in the kennels, y'hear?"

With her warning given, she took the lead from her husband and led the way to Kíli's room.

"Fee!" Kíli cried, smile splitting his face at the sight of the ruffled, damp golden form practically tripping over his own paws in his attempt to get to him.

With a huff and a small smile, Kíli's self-appointed caretaker slipped the lead off of Fíli's head and let him pounce on the bed's occupant.

"Now then, settle down, that's enough of that or it'll be back to the kennels with you."

Fíli instantly calmed, settling at Kíli's side.

"Good. I'll be back in about an hour, love, with your supper."

"Thank you," Kíli called, grinning.

They waited till her footsteps faded down the stairs before Kíli found himself with an armful of damp, chilly Fíli. Broad, calloused palms cupped his cheeks as bristly kisses were peppered over his face, running down his forehead, along his nose, and finally to his lips.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," he laughed, relief at having Fíli back flooding through him.

"You're sure?" Fíli asked, worried blue eyes running over his dark brother.

"I'm sure, it was just a little cold, brother, nothing serious," Kíli promised, slipping his arms around Fíli's waist, "You're so cold."

"Then help warm me up," slumping against his brother, Fíli buried his face in Kíli's neck, nuzzling the warm skin, and breathing in the comforting scent that was just _Kíli_.

"Under the covers with you then," Kíli urged, lifting the blankets enough for Fíli to slip beneath so they could snuggle together, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," tilting his head up, Fíli brushed a kiss to Kíli's stubbly chin before cuddling back against his chest, listening to the strong heartbeat, "I'll have to change back soon."

"Not yet," Kíli begged, tightening his arms around Fíli, "Just a little longer, till she starts coming up the stairs at least."

"Ok, just a little longer."

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit that writing this has left me wondering if wet dwarf!Fili smells like wet dog or not....I really hope not. *shudder*
> 
> Prompts for this verse are welcome, so very very welcome....please, somebody, I don't even mind if it isn't really Fili related, if you're wondering about anyone else in this verse, just ask, I'll happily try and figure it out.


End file.
